


and that's it

by sethgeckohs



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, basically just smut and fluff, sort of slow burn sort of not really, this isn't going to be much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethgeckohs/pseuds/sethgeckohs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Kate have been on the run for a year, and at this point Kate doesn't even know what they're running from and Seth is just trying to find El Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and that's it

Kate was tired of running. She was exhausted of creating connections with any random passerby in whatever small city they were staying in for that day or week, or several only to abandon them with Seth for others. She had grown restless where Seth had grown frantic, she just wanted to stop going and Seth was almost hell-bent on getting to the magical beach that was apparently El Rey. 

She huffed as she hit her head against the headrest of the car he had stolen for them, having lost track of what sort of car they were driving in right now, the colors and models and sizes all blending together until all Kate remembered of places were the lovers she'd taken, the girls that had shown Kate what it meant to be a woman and not just a preachers daughter, and she even remembered the lovers Seth had taken, when he had stopped trying to be subtle, when it had become a game of who did more and who was able to make it more obvious, when Kate had begun to flirt with waitresses and Seth did the same, when she allowed the boy at the bar to buy her a drink and she smiled like a man had never paid her attention before, like she didn't sleep in the same bed with the most dangerous man she knew.

Or, well, the second most dangerous man she knew - but Richie wasn't there to join them, anymore.

"What you thinking about, princess?" Seth asked, eyebrow raised and smirk clear on his face, knowing that the nickname made Kate's blood boil, that she was the furthest thing from a princess wearing one of his button up shirts and short shorts. But she also knew that he didn't mean anything malicious with the word, not really, hadn't meant anything harmful towards her since a month into their little lifelong road trip, that everything past that point was more playful than angry. 

"I'm thinking about going to bed." she sighed again, curling her legs up under her as she turned her body towards his, face as pouty as she could make it as she kept her gaze trained on him, as he kept his trained on the road.

She got like this sometimes, wanted to see how far she could push him, how uncomfortable she could make the infamous Seth Gecko, if she could make him as angry as she did countless times that first month, when they would leave each other in gas stations only to come back minutes later, fully intending on leaving until the silence of it all finally sunk in and became too heavy to handle.

"I'm thinking about a nice hot bath. And going to sleep in fresh sheets..." she sighed once more, stretching out her legs and arms, body arching like a cats could, as she thought about what it would feel like to stay in a hotel instead of a dingy motel 6. She watched as his grip tightened on the steering wheel because of how she had moved, because of the way her slightly more developed breasts had stuck out in the air like a sore thumb, as she slowly lowered herself down again, curling in on herself as she finally looked away.

Seth had begun taking larger jobs, with a group of people that could get away with robbing larger stores, but still they were reluctant to spend too much anywhere, always fearful of something unknown that they did not want to admit, but right now Kate didn't care... she just wanted warm water and white sheets. 

"Seth...." she started, knowing that this was going to take convincing. Knowing that if it was left to him he would sleep in the car, if only to save money for a 'house in El Rey for me and my girl' as he had put it ever so proudly, drunk off of tequila and high off of something Kate didn't like to think about but didn't actually hate. "Seth, come on, can we just stay in a place where everything functions normally just for this one night?" she asked, not above begging him, knowing that most of the time, even if he said no, the answer would be yes.

And while he didn't respond, she fell asleep with a smirk clear on her face, knowing she had won this round. And for what felt like the millionth time, she dreamt about Seth, about being in a hotel with a comfortable bed, and about things that he could do to her that she would never say out loud, no matter how much she'd tried to distract herself from the reality of her life with the several men and women she'd met on the way to where they were. 

"Good to see that the sleeping beauty can wake up without true loves kiss, cause I don't think I'd be the one to do it for you, Katie." Seth chuckled as he lowered her down onto the bed, gently taking her hands off of his own arms where she was still holding on to him, not realizing that he had just woken her up from something that would probably even make him blush, if only because it had to do with him doing those things to her.

Kate refused to admit that the blush was because of the things she wished she could get him to do to her, too.


End file.
